1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a connecting apparatus, an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof, which communicate with each other by using a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as a TV or the like has been developed to be connected with an outside device like a video player, a DVD player, a MP3 player, a set-top box and the like for various operations in addition to watching broadcasting programs. Generally, when the outside device is operated, the electronic apparatus connected to the outside device receives a replaying signal from the outside device and outputs an image and/or a sound corresponding to the replaying signal.
In particular, as various outside devices connectable to the electronic apparatus have been developed to meet supply for more various operations, the electronic apparatus needs to include more connecting ports to be connected to the outside devices. However, many connecting ports may result in an unsatisfactory external appearance. Accordingly, for the reason of the external appearance, a built-in structure, etc., the electronic apparatus tends to reduce the number of connecting ports thereof.
Thus, there has been increasing demand for an electronic apparatus that can replay and control an outside device—indirectly connected thereto and can output an image and/or a sound corresponding to a replaying signal when the outside device is replayed, without an additional connecting port.
In addition, when a user inputs a control signal to the electronic apparatus to control the outside device, the electronic apparatus reads information on the outside device such as an apparatus type, a stored content, a device manufacturer, and the like and then controls the outside device based on the read information. Accordingly, there has been increasing requests for an electronic apparatus that can reduce the processing consumption time from input of the user to control of the outside device so as to increase a user's convenience.